falling of the Assassin hero
by cameronhaynes64
Summary: after Cameron is summoned to to be the fifth hero to help fight the waves and save the world like nafumi he's accused of a crime he didn't commit but unlike nafumi he might not recover


chapter 1

I was running trying to teach myself how to jump the fence in my backyard but my foot caught on the fence and I fell face first on the cement. When I got up and dusted myself off I noticed a glowing green round orb when I picked it up it started glowing brightly until I couldn't see I felt myself go unconscious. I woke up on the cold floor of what looked like a cave I looked around and saw 4 other people all with weapons a bow,sword,spear,and shield all the weapons had green orbs like the one I picked up I looked at myself to see if I had a weapon and no I didn't.

I noticed something round and hard in the middle of my chest when I looked at my chest I noticed one of the green orbs attached to me. The others were awake 2 and looking around before anyone could say anything 3 men wearing black hoods walked in all 5 of us had nervous looks on our faces the man in the middle speaks

hooded man: oh legendary heroes we welcome you to our world

sword hero: so what's our purpose here

hooded man: follow me our king explain everything

we all followed the hooded man down a hallway leading from the cave. I i wanted to say something but decided it'd be better to wait for their "kings" explanation. I noticed the medieval look of everything. We reached the end of the hall to this fancy throne room. He lead us to the center of the when I look toward the throne there was a guy sitting on it with a fat guy with a large gray beard he also had a golden crown I assumed he was the king

king: I assume you are the legendary cardinal heros

shield hero: so um dude your king right can you tell us why we're here

sword hero: dude show some respect

the king glares at the shield hero but then looks to the sword,spear,and bow

king: introduce yourselves

spear hero: my name is motoyasu an I'm a 22 year old college student

sword hero: my name is ren and I'm an 18 year old highschool student

bow hero: my name is itsuki and I'm a 17 year old highschool student

king: now that we have that out of the way-

shield hero; um I think you forgot us

me:yhea

king: oh yeah well introduce yourself

shield hero: I am naofumi and i'm 20 years old

me: well I'm cameron and I'm a 15 year highschool student

king: so let me get to the point you were summoned here to fight the waves of calamity and to do that you must level up your weapons but since the nature of the weapon makes it so that leveling together is virtually impossible which is why we're giving each of you party member

leveling up and we're getting party members this is just like a video game I said to myself excited as multiple adventures enter and walk in and line up in front of the king then he gestures for them to join the hero they want. A mage looking guy and a few other lined up behind ren. A fat knight with a large mustache and a few others lined up behind itsuki.And a red haired girl and a few other girls ran behind motoyasu. Nobody joins me or naofumi.

king: well looks like there are no other people to join you to so you'll be on your own but you will all be getting 800 gold each to cover living expenses

me and naofumi were disappointed until then the red haired girl stepped out from behind motoyasu and went to join the shield hero naofumi both the king and motoyasu was surprised

but then I noticed her wink at the king and no one but me and the king noticed

king: well um that's that you will be given rooms to sleep in until morning

me: um king I don't have a weapon

the king glares at me

king: what you skills are and how to unlock them are beyond me

After we are given the money we decided to have a heroes only meeting to get to know each other and it turns out that we are stuck with the weapon we can throw them but they just come back and we are all from different versions of earth and that there from japan and i'm the only one not from japan i'm from america but apparently they hear everything people say in japanese so I'm guessing it works in reverse for me and none of us can read the language but it might be an ability of the assassins hero. We all checked our hero stats and the sword bow and spear hero's were more attack based with rens sword having more speed motoyasu having more damage and itsuki's bow having more range but naofumi and his shield had more defense and no attack while mine all said "depends on weapons" and I also I have the lowest defense anyway after the meeting we each left and went to our own rooms in the morning we said our goodbyes and continued to explore the kingdom but I got a bunch a weird angry glares after an hour, I went to a weapons and armour shop when I got there was a black guy with a beard and a bald head he was the shop owner

shop owner: what do you need... oh your the assassin hero

me: assassin hero

I wonder how he knew but the king didn't.

shop owner: huh do you know what the assassin hero is

me: no I don't can you tell me

shop owner: well the assassin hero unlike the others is leaned more towards stealth and taking out enemies from the shadows but from what history says can also fight without stealth and he can't attack monsters that aren't human like but they can us summon any weapon he touches that assassins use which would count as traps,hidden weapons,bows,and swords well not greatswords most people don't tend to favor the assassin hero given the last turning on and killing another legendary hero and turning on the kingdom

so that's why I got so many glares walking down the street they think I'll be like the last one well

I guess I'll have to prove them wrong so I start browsing armour and weapons and i found a black armoured cloak with light armour to go under it and red skull mask

me: uh could I purchase these

shop owner: that'll be 550 gold anything else

me: no that's all but could I test something real quick

shop owner: uh yeah i guess

I walked over to an obsidian sword and wrapped my hand around the handle of the sword electricity shocks my hand causing me to jump back suddenly words appear in front of my face

"this action is forbidden"

shop owner: I hope that wasn't an attempt to steal cause if so your bad at I

I ignored him and instead of grabbing the sword handle I held out my hand in front of the sword and focused a it materializing in front of me a white light appear in the shape of a sword the light faded away into a black hard metal and handle before it fell my hand wrapped around the handle of the sword and words appeared in front of me "ability menu unlocked just say menu" then it says "weapon copied bring up bring up ability menu to change weapon and pick abilities" I focused on dematerializing it and it turned to dust

shop owner: hey are you going to pay for that

me: I made it and it's not like you lose anything

shop owner: well you got it from my shop

me:yeah sure

I put my gear on and the orb on my chest phased through my light armour. with the shop owner yelling at me I ran out of the shop without paying.With my cloak,armour,and mask equipped I passed naofumi and the red haired girl on the way out he couldn't recognize me and I kept running. I stop at the city gate I left the city I was walking down a path reading the help menu to learn about the world and how to do things then I saw a wolf type monsters and decided to attack them to level up but when I swung my sword to it didn't even pierce his skin it swung its claws at me but I barely managed to avoid it then I remembered what the shop owner told me,

I can't attack animals that were not human like Since I couldn't fight back I ran and after a while I

escaped and continued until I came across what looked like an egg it was big and looked like it was made of scales . Wait could this actually be a dragon egg I picked It up and left to a nearby village and bought a room In an inn for 5 gold pieces where I took a break . After a few days of going out and fighting and killing bandits until I was level 20 and unlocked a cloaking skill which last for 60 seconds. One day I came back to the inn to find the egg shaking and cracking I ran over to it with a look of pure joy as a baby dragon jumped from its shell with an adorable little screech I decided out of curiosity that I'd take a piece of shell and put it in the orb on my chest and when I did word appeared in front of me and it said that I unlocked a new orb it was the monster orb in a haste I change to it my orb change to what looked like a glass egg it allowed me to get xp to level up from my pet monster and I named her chara I continued to attack bandits and brought my dragon pet with me she leveled up to level 16 and I was level 25 my dragon was now up to waist level still not strong enough to fight monsters but all was well until one day I was walking in the kingdom I had told my dragon to wait at the inn while I'm out walking through the through the town until guards surrounded me bound my hands and dragged me to the the castle basically I got arrested when we got to the castle I saw that the place was wrecked when I got there I locked eyes on motoyasu,ren,and itsuki who were giving me death glares then I looked to the king who has a cut on his face

King: so you think that you think you can just try and kill me and just walk away

me: kill you what are yo-

king: silence I may not be able to execute you but not only do the guards and people will know what you did and the number of guards around the capital will increase

me: but I did nothing

motoyasu: can you not own up to you did

ren: yehea your no better than the rapist nafumi

me : nafumi

just then I notice the red head behind motoyasu wait she was the one with nafumi don't tell me they framed him to. I looked up at them with a death glare

me: let me guess you framed him too

ituski: do you have no shame

King: GUARDS escort him away

as the guards drag me away I swore the king and the other hero and that red haired bitch will pay. once we got down the out of the castle I broke free of the guards grasped and made a run for it back to the inn on the way I was ridiculed,insulted,and spit at these people summoned me to this world to fight to save them and they mistreat me frame me I'll grow strong and become

the strongest hero but not to save these fools but so when they need me most I can turn my back on them once I got back to the inn there were these 2 guards attacking my dragon at first I was worried about it until I saw that none of there attacks were hitting and ivy was dodging every attack

me: do you mind not attacking my dragon

guard 1 : creatures like this deserve to be put down

guard 2 :especially if you own it

they continued attacking ivy so I got annoyed and went up to the guard and guard 1 actually tried to swing my chest I jumped back dodging the strike but immediately dashing forward

using my wrist blade slash the back of his knee then guard one slashes the sword for my head so ducked under his sword this time ivy jumped and bit the arm the guards sword was in I hear a crunch followed by a blood splatter the guard screamed me surprised I picked up chara and got the fuck out of there and was caught later yhea that conversation with the king went great but at least no one touched my dragons I check my menu to see the hour glass which represented the waves and the first is happening in 3 day we must prepare but I wonder if I fight the waves i'll have to fight with the other heros but if I don't the world will get destroyed and I'll die so I guess i'll play along well time to prepare

I'm currently running to an inn and then the blacksmith after over hearing this bitch over charged me basically 5,000 silver not even thinking about the black smith after drop kicking the innkeeper

and making him stay silent I went to the blacksmith and he gave me my money back so he didn't have to get it .

THE FIRST WAVE

An hour later me and ivy were camping in the woods I fell asleep on a log I dozed off as my dragon pet ivy was next to me but then woke up to a girl next to me with dragon wings and she looked at least 17 but most importantly she was completely naked

me:

???: what's wrong

me: umm who exactly are you

ivy: umm what do you mean im ivy

I guess this may be an evolution of the dragon race but still It might be a product of being raised by a hero and she does have dragon wings and a tail

me: so uhh I uhh guess lets go

Ivy then transforms in a puff of smoke into a tall velociraptor almost as tall as me I'm guessing she was giving me a ride so I obliged and we headed out to get some last minute leveling and skill collecting and I managed to copy a black stealth bow and after 2 days of preparation it finally happened large colorful portals started forming in the sky giving the world a dark purple aura as monsters started falling from the sky while me and ivy were fighting off these zombie type monsters I looked around and noticed an indicator for that not only told where the other heroes were and where the boss monster was and the spear,sword,and bow heroes were fighting the boss monster while nafumi was I think protecting the village that was way but you know what but most importantly those idiots were fighting the boss without me I yelled for ivy to follow me as we made for the boss area we arrived to see the other heroes at a standstill with with an armoured zombie wielding a large black greatsword and his name was The Fallen Knight I ran up next to the other heroes

motoyasu: hey can't you fight somewhere else

itsuki: yeah we don't need you here

ren: yhea get lost

Ivy in dragon form growls at the others

motoyasu: hey you need to control your lizard

me:bitch mind yo damn business before I beat yo ass

they looked like they wanted to say something but they were cut off by the fallen knight slashing his greatsword sending a blade of wind flying at motoyasu but he barely managed to dodge it itsuki used his bow skill electrical arrows and shot at the knight and pierced the armour but did nothing he managed to shoot 3 arrows before the knight was right in front of him the knight didn't even give itsuki a second to think before he slashed his blade at him itsuki managed to block with his bow but the force from the strike was enough to send itsuki crashing into a wall cracking it ren and motoyasu charged at the knight at the same time motoyasu attacked from the front using chaos spear which summoned multiple red spears to cut at the knight as he attacks while ren attacked from the back slashing at his armour damaging the knight until it slashes down at motoyasu as his greatsword crashing down on motoyasu's spear badly cutting motoyasu's shoulder the knight then let's go of his greatsword and quickly turns and grabs ren by the legs picks him up and throws him sending him into the roof with a crash the knight then turns to tower over motoyasu the knight grabs his greatsword without even breaking eye contact the knight then lifts the sword over his head and right before his sword slices motoyasu in half I ran over and kicked motoyasu out of the way

me: don't need my help huh

I signaled for ivy to attack and hold it off while I look for an opening while the knight and Ivy were trading attacks when the knight lifted its greatsword up to go for a downward leaving an opening attack until I came in from the side and slashed the space below the shoulder there's no armour there but I didn't cut deep enough to much I was about to go for the spot behind the knees until the knight used its off hand to grab my leg and throw me into ivy sending us both flying back it charged for us readying its sword until a man wearing a white cowl jumps in front of us he had a flute in its hand the knight when for a downward slash in which he blocks using the flute causing the knight to stumble back the flute man follows it up by jumping up and whacking the the knights helmet using the flute this gives me and ivy enough time to recover we run up next to him ready to fight

me: thanks for the save

fluteman: now's not the time for thanks

me: yeah your right

fluteman: well I'll fall back and support you

me: ok

fluteman jumped back and started playing a tune suddenly out of nowhere I get a surge of strength followed by a notification "stat boost activated" just then the knight got back up and roared and deafening roar before charging us ivy in a puff of smoke goes into her dragon but this ones different it has wings and is almost as big as the knight which was at least eight feet tall she was dripping purple liquid from her mouth the knight goes in for a slash but before it could get close enough ivy shoots purple flames from her mouth burning the knight's armour heats up and melts once ivy stops I can see that the knight is now laid out on the ground in a smoking pile

suddenly the sky goes back to normal and after a while a bunch of soldiers show up and start

tending to the other heroes ivy ran around the town stealing food from the destroyed houses and I got a skill called "trap skill: hidden bear trap"

I went to talk to the fluteman

me: I just wanna say thanks for the save

fluteman: it was nothing don't worry about it

me: by the way, what was your name

fluteman: oh yeah i'm the grimbold the vassel hero of the flute

me: huh a flute as a weapon that cool

grimbold: well I have business to attend to attack the capital

me: well see you

after that ivy ran passed me with a pile of food in her hands she I looked back to see what she was running from and saw a mob of angry villagers and guards I immediately ran behind her after a while we lost them

me: I think we lost them

ivy: yhea

me: why exactly were you stealing food

ivy: I was hungry though

me: well you could at least warn me

Ivy: wel-

?: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

hearing the scream me and ivy ran into the forest to see bandits standing over a little girl I noticed the bodies of a man and a woman on the ground near them


End file.
